Mix and Match Challenge!
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: So I've decided to make my own story challenge for those of you who are in need of ideas. Choose a summary, a beginning sentence and a group of main characters. Create an epic story with the many ideas that are inside. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my Mix and Match challenge. I don't think anyone has done this kind of challenge before so, here I go. I created this because some authors out there are at a loss on what to write.  
**

**The rules are simple and are listed below.**

**RULES:**

_1. Review if you are willing to do the challenge._

_2. Give me credit somewhere, whether its in the description or first chapter (EX...For XxCrimsonOblivionxX's Mix and Match Challenge)_

_3. You can use any genre you wish. It'd be cool if there was an epic plot twist..._

_4. Choose one summary below, along with one set of main characters and one beginning sentence. (I'm filling you with tons of ideas :P)_

_5. Attempt to write a story that is (5-10) chapters long and 1,000-2,000 words per chapter._

_7. When you are finished, I will review and voice my opinion. (don't worry, I'm not going to bash you.) If you're writing yaoi or yuri, don't expect me to review, sorry. _

_ Summary's _

**1.** After his grandfather dies, **(character)** inherits a most unusual pocket watch. On the watch, a button is there and when it's pushed, **(character)** can relive the previous hour. An event occurs and **(character)** repeats the hour hundreds of times, just to get it right.

**2**. After a head injury, **(character)** has an unusual problem. After time (**he/she)** falls asleep, **(he/she)** wakes up younger.

**3.** While in **(his/her)** basement, **(character)** finds an unusual object. A time machine to be in fact, **(he/she)** then uses it to get revenge on **(his/her)** abusive step father.

**4.** **(character)** has discovered something strange. **(He/She)** thinks **(he/she)** can hear the voices of the dead on a specific radio station. **(character)** decides to take advantage of this channel and find answers to some questions that are bothering **(him/her)** about **(his/her)** dead parents.

**5. (Character)** picks up a hitch hiker on **(his/her)** way home from work. The hitch hiker then persuades **(Character)** to leave everything behind and drive across the country. Does **(he/she)** accept?

**6.** At a yard sale, **(Character)** buys an antique object and thinks it would look nice in **(his/her)** home. When** (he/she)** buys it and brings it home, **(character)** discovers that someones ashes are inside...

**7. (character)** starts receiving flowers from an anonymous person. **(He/She)** doesn't know who could be sending them or why. **(character)'s** **(husband/wife or boyfriend/girlfriend)** grows suspicious. The gifts continue to be sent and they keep getting weirder and weirder.

**8.** At the airport a stranger walks up to **(Character)** and offers **(him/her)** money to carry a package onto the plane. The stranger assures **(character)** that it has been sent through the security check and it contains nothing illegal. **(Character)** has doubts, but needs the money and agrees.

**9**. **(Character)** suspects that their **(husband/wife or boyfriend/girlfriend)** is having an affair. **(character)** decides to spy on **(him/her)** and finds out that it wasn't what **(he/she)** expected after all...

**10.** At a Chinese restaurant with some friends, **(character)** gets a fortune cookie. When **(He/She)** opens it, the message is something very suspicious like it was meant for **(him/her).**

**11**.**(character)** is a baby sitter and decides to snoop around **(his/her)** employers home. What **(character)** finds is pretty shocking.

**12. (character)** is caught shoplifting. The shop owner says that** (he/she)** won't call the police in exchange for a personal favor.

**13. (character)** notices that a stranger has been stalking **(him/her)** while they are out running errands.** (He/She)** pretends not to notice. The stranger follows **(character)** home and watches **(him/her)** go inside. Then when the stalker leaves, **(character)** decides to follow** (him/her)** instead.

_ Beginning Sentences: _

**1. **This was gonna be a long day, I can just feel it.

**2. **The clock struck one.

**3. **The guilt was settling in.

**4. **Ugh, it was so annoying when **(he/she)** couldn't shut up.

**5. **That was unexpected.

**6. **Curious and determined; that's what he was.

**7. **I hate my job.

**8. **The clicking noise from the clock was just so intimidating.

**9. **That's it, **(he/she)** got on my last nerve and I was gonna blow.

**10.** Well, wasn't that just a bit out of hand.

**11. **"**(Character)**! Get down here now!"

**12. **"I told you already, no."

**13. **His fists pounded against the wall in anger.

_ Main Character lists _

**Note; choosing a set does NOT mean that only these characters have to appear in your story, you may add other side characters. Remember these are only the main ones.****  
**

**A. **Xion, Roxas, Axel, Namine

**B. **Vanitas, Kairi, Sora, Riku

**C. **Zexion, Namine, Riku, Kairi

**D. **Ansem the Wise, Leon, Tifa, Luxord

**E. **Demyx, Xion, Roxas, Xigbar

**F. **Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ventus, Terra, Aqua

**G. **Lea, Isa, Ienzo, Kairi

**H. **Saix, Axel, Zexion, Xemnas

**I. **Vanitas, Xion, Zack, Aqua

**J. **Larxene, Axel, Zexion, Marluxia

**K. **Sora, Xion, Roxas, Namine

**L. **Larxene, Demyx, Kairi, Namine

* * *

Enjoy! I can't wait to see what you come up with! :)


End file.
